The Inu crew come over
by crazy4dogboi
Summary: what happens when you accidently put a fork in your toaster and opens a void to Sengoku Jidai lets just say the out come isnt pretty InuKag SanMir SessOCC RinShip KogKik (i no) Jaken gnome o0
1. Default Chapter

This is my first inuyasha fic...hell this is my first fic ever I hope you like it.  
  
Ch1 toasters are evil.  
  
Feudal Japan  
  
"Come on you guys pick up the pace!" inuyasha bellowed at his poor tired companions. They have been fallowing a rumor about a shard but no anvil. The only thing they found was a snake demon and lets just say it didn't give up THAT easy.  
  
"Inuyasha please let us rest a bit?" Miroku tried to reason with the restless hanyou. Miroku looked at inuyasha with a tired look but inuyasha saw through it. "No now stop pussy-footing around and come ON" inuyasha said as if telling a child no we aren't there yet in a car  
  
" Please inu my feet hurt and I'm hungry." Kagome begged, " I'll make you some ramen...beef ramen. As soon as the words ramen and beef made it to inuyasha thick skull he had already made a fire." Well what are you waiting for wench hurry up!"  
  
-_-  
  
Emily's house  
  
Emily's mom was zipping around the house (I don't know why but I like the word "zipping") "Now I'm gonna work along shift today so I wont be back till 10:30 and your dad is in Indiana doing a documentary on the wildlife and wont be back till next week so its just gonna be us so watch your brother and make sure you don't lose him AGAIN, oh also please done shock your self again with the toaster Emily that's the 9th one this week I love you bye."  
  
Emily just looked up from the computer "what?" But it was to late her mom was out the door "Matt what she say?" Matt just looked at his older sister " Your really stupid you know that." Emily gave him a look that would make Kikyou shiver in fear. "Well at lest I DON'T WET THE BED!" Mat gave her a pout "shut up" "Whatever I want a toaster strudel!" Emily said happily  
  
Matt = o_O  
  
"What's wrong with you? You look like I said Hay lets go jump off a cliff," Emily said with one eyebrow cocked up. Matt didn't say anything he just ran like a bat out of hell.  
  
Feudal Japan  
  
"Yummy yummy yummy yummy!" Inuyasha's little voices said while doing the rumba as Kagome gave a bowl to Sango then Miroku "common hurry kagome I'm hungry!" inuyasha wined. Kagome giggled a bit "Here you go Inuyasha eat." but she couldn't finish her sentence because as soon a the ladle had dropped into the pot inuyasha inhaled the noodle soup "Epp Jezz inuyasha I thought you were gonna bit my hand off!" Kagome squeaked. Inuyasha just gave her a look  
  
Emily's House  
  
"Danmit I cant get it out!" Emily was trying hard to get the stupid strudel out of the evil toaster. Matt smirked "Here try this fork it will get the sucker out." Emily wasn't listening and shoved it in (ewwww I worded that wrong). ZAP "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH "Emily yelled at the top of her lungs mat just stood there like a dolt watching his sister be shocked also at a weird blue void thingy coming out.  
  
Feudal Japan  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh"eveybody screamed in unison as they were being sucked into the huge void. Inuyasha held kagome tight and so did Miroku to Sango and shippo to kirara.  
  
POOF  
  
Poor Emily was now on the ground with a little cat fox thing sitting on her tummy. Inuyasha and Kagome on the table with Sango and Miroku on the floor. Matt stood there still being a fucking dolt. Emily sat up and looked at Miroku with tears in her eyes."Umm who are you and why are you looking at me like that he asked. Emily had the pout face on and said "My name is Emily and your sitting on my toaster strudel."  
  
Well tell me what you think good bad just review ^_^ 


	2. cat fights and cat suits!

Disclaimer- holy crap I forgot to put this in the last chapter boy do I feel lame...oh before I start putting myself down even more let me just say I don't own Inu and friends okie dokie lets get it on! ^_^  
  
"What?" Miroku looked down and sure enough his cute bum (a/n Patty- Emmy get your mind out of the gutter! Emmy- oh its gonna stay there and swim around!) Was covered in strawberry goodness.  
  
Miroku smiled "umm Sango as much as I like this would you mind getting off my lap?" Sango looked and just now realized were she was on Miroku. (Blush) "Oh gomen" Sango said a little to high-pitched.  
  
Emily looked at what was on her "hello there what are you?" Emmy said with a stupid looking grin on her face. "My names shippo and this is kirara were demons." Shippo said face full of pride. "Oh isn't that.... nice...." Emily really didn't know what to say I mean that's not something you hear everyday. Emily looked around and spotted two people lying on top of each other.  
  
Emily=o_0  
  
"Kagome" inuyasha said breathlessly. Kagome looked deep into his eyes "yes inuyasha?" Usually this would end with a passionate kiss but knowing inu."Can you get off me I can't breathe." Kagome looked at him with an embarrassed face and mumbles an oh gomen. Emily looked a little sad for the girl in the sailor suite she looked like she wanted the kiss that should have came  
  
Kagome looked around and saw Emily "oh my god how rude let me introduce all of us." Kagome said with cheerfulness in her voice. "That girl in the ponytail is Sango she's my best friend, the boy with the strawberry on his bum is Miroku but watch out he's a bit of a prev." Miroku looked at Emily with a dirty look that said, "Hey I wanna get in YOUR pants. Emily just looked disturbed. "You already know shippo and kirara, and that's inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at Emily with an I am better then you look and just said "feh!"  
  
Emily smiled at kagome and said, "Hi my name Emily and that thing over there is my brother Mathew." "Matt my name is matt." matt looked upset he hated his name. After they all got to know each other and kagome told her their stories. "And then we got here." She said out of breath. "Wow that's cool! "Matt was looking at inuyasha like he was god "so bitch when are you gonna tell your lame story?" inu asked not really looking at Emily who's face looked red as a tomato. Emily started grinding her teeth. She looked at inu with fire in her eyes "don't call me bitch or you'll regret it." Inuyasha looked at her with a cocky grin "bitch bitch bitch you are a BITCH!" Emily looked at him with such an evil glare.  
  
Matt knew what was coming because it had happened before. He quickly grabbed Shippo, Kirara, Sango, and Kagome he tried to get Miroku but his bum was almost glued to the fudging floor! Matt leaned over to Miroku and whispered in his ear "get down to the floor as low as you could get." Miroku nodded and got down flat on the hard cold tile kitchen floor. Matt the looked at his new friends "and you guys just be quite and stay in the living room ok." Kagome had a worried face "what about inuyasha?" Matt looked very grim "its out of my hands."  
  
Emily and Inuyasha were locked in a stare off you know when you look into the other persons eye fantasizing about crushing there head with your huge math book...(a/n Patty-Emily your thinking about your math teacher again Emmy- ehehehehe sorry) suddenly flames came out of no wear. Then Emily pulled out a handmade you- gi- oh card thingy, you could tell it was homemade by the crapy drawing misspelled words and sloppy gluing inuyasha just stared " I call upon bubba the man eating cat who wont leave you the frick alone if he's hungry HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*hack cough deep gasp*HAHAHA! Emily stayed like that for about 15 mins then the flames went away "one second please." Emily said in an embarrassed monotone voice  
  
Backstage  
  
"Grrr god danm it!" Emily said, as she was looking for someone "Steve were the hell are you!" "Im right here Emmy!" "Steve what is your job?" Emily asked in a sweet 4 year old voice. "Uhhhh special affects." "Well WERE ARE THEY?" Emily said while screaming in his ear. "Sorry I was eating a sandwich." Steve said in a little voice.  
  
¬_¬ = Emily ^_^* = Steve  
  
"just do your job." Emily said as she closed the door. As soon as Emily left Steve gave her the finger "DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT SIR OR I WILL CUT OF YOUR OWN DICK AND ASS RAPE YOU WITH IT!" Emily screamed. "That's just plain creepy "Steve said as he went back to his job.  
  
Back to the story  
  
Emily pulled out a handmade you- gi- oh card thingy, you could tell it was homemade by the crapy drawing misspelled words and sloppy gluing inuyasha just stared "I call upon bubba the man eating cat who wont leave you the frick alone if he's hungry HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*hack cough deep gasp*HAHAHA! Suddenly flames came out of the floor inuyasha looked really confused and dare I say scared. Then he heard a loud "grrrrrrrr hiss!" as soon as inuyasha had turned around something jumped on his face and locked on like those aliens in the movie ALIENS.  
  
TIME STOOD STILL (Heart beat in the background)  
  
Everyone's face was this 0_o well except for Emily and inuyasha. You see Emily had a smug happy little cupcake face when inuyasha's was err ummm....  
  
OH GOD OH MY GOD GETITOFFGETITOFF KAGOME FOR CRIST SAKE DON'T JUST STAND THERE SHOOT IT AHHHHHH!  
  
ThUmP  
  
Inuyasha had ran into a wall knocking him unconscious. Bubba unhooked from his face and walked by Emily who picked him up "awwww who's my pwetty wittle kitty!" bubba looked up with an annoyed face "I know who's getting tuna.." then bubba had a happy face "Meow" he said then he jumped out of her arms and walked into her bedroom but before he when the looked at kirara and winked and kirara blushed ( Patty-can cats blush Emily- they do now.)  
  
Kagome ran over to inuyasha and dragged him over to the couch. "Here "matt said as he gave her a wet cloth to put on inuyasha's head. "Thanks matt do you have any aspirin?" "Yeah kag hold on." Matt said as he went back to the pantry. "Ok Miroku I have a plan to get you off the floor" Emily said as she rolled up her sleeves. "Ok listen when I take your hands im going to pull you so try to push your self up alright." But Miroku had a plan himself "ok 1,2,3 goooooo OH!" when he was supposed to push he pulled Emily into him also getting her stuck in the mess "Miroku why did you do that!" but he wasn't listening to her "Sango me and Emily are stuck come help use oh and be sure to wear your battle armor!" Sango and Emily at the same time cracked him one over the head "pervert" they said at the same time  
  
15 mins latter  
  
Sango had finally persuaded Emily to let her use her sword to cut them loose. "Ahh free at last!" inuyasha had just woke up and fell back down again but not from pain from laughing so hard. Emily ran into the bathroom and screamed and screamed "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" she wailed as she ran around the house "my hair my hair my beautiful brown hair nooooooooo." She sobbed. She was crying because she looked like a person from Dragon Ball Z. then everyone including the animals burst into tears of laughter Emily glared at all of them "I hate toaster strudels."  
  
Hey wasn't that a good chapter * chirp chirp chirp* well review and tell me what you think.  
  
Also thank 2 shiroryu of the moon, Vampire-Demoness, Mad-Cabbage, Allen brideau (akustaz0668@wowway.com) anonymous for the reviews this chapter was for all of you! 


	3. sex and burns

Disclaimer- no just no.  
  
"Don't worry Emmy it's not THAT bad." Kagome said as the walked out of the bathroom. Emily just glared "I look like a drag queen on crack and don't lie I can see it in your eyes." Kagome had talked Emmy into letting her cut her hair to get all the ummm lets call it "strawberries goodness" because as you remember she looked like a Dragon Ball Z person. "My mums going to kill me." Emily muttered. "Well" kagome said with a hint of annoyance in her voice as she reached out of her shirt (a/n. that's is what my friend dose only she does it with money we call it The First National Bank Of Jessa.) "At lest you don't look like THIS!" It was a picture but not just any picture you see it was a picture of Kikyou. Now for some that's enough to make them vomit but no Kagome had to go the extra mile. It was Kikyou in a teeny weenie iddy biddy yellow poke-a-dot bikini (PATTY- for crying out loud are you try to get rid of your reviewers?)  
  
"OH MYGOD WHAT THE CRAP!" Emily shrieked she looked terrified of the picture in Kagome's hand "PUT THAT AWAY BETTER YET BURN IT! BURN IT NOW! "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" inuyasha screamed from the living room "I AM TRYING TO WATCH ANIMAL PLANET!" Emily and Kagome looked at each other and started laughing "what?" inuyasha asked innocently. On the TV sure it was animal planet but it was one of those special episodes of ANIMAL BREEDING and today they were talking about the oh so wonderful animal the dog. "What?" inuyasha asked all innocent? Emily looked him right in the eye and said, "You jerk off to this don't you?" "WHAT!" inuyasha screamed kagome just laughed, "don't lie you crank off don't you, you like to take Tetsusaiga jr. and wind scar don't you...wanker." That was it for kagome she was in tears from laughing inuyasha was mortified and Emily had a smile on her face.  
  
DING DONG   
  
Emily's eyes got all sparkly and other crap like that and ran to the door "who is it?" she said in a sing song voice "open mortal." Said the voice on the other side "PATTY!" Emily squealed in delight as she opened the door and practically jumped on poor patty. Patty looked at Emily with amusement "nice hair we should call bob." "Stuff it "Emily grumbled, "So what's this I hear about masturbating to animal planet?" "Oh just inuyasha and his sick pleasers." Patty looked at Emily "who?" Emily sat patty down and told her everything. "So can I meet them they sound interesting. As soon as patty said if she could meet then all of them came out and went in a line like the children in THE SOUND OF MUSIC. Emily looked at them in horror she kept having flashbacks of Miss Jury a 65-year-old woman who loved to throw chairs scream and make her life hell  
  
1 hour latter  
  
Patty had a blank stare then a smile "ok that's cool, now the reason I am here Emily good news new clothes and things a hot topic we NEED to go to the mall." Emily smiled as she looked at her new friends "that's a good idea patsy they need some new clothes if there gonna stay here a while. Inuyasha looked peeved "who said were staying huh?" Emily just smiled " well genius do YOU have a plan to get you guys back to the feudal era?" inuyasha looked down "that's what I thought."  
  
"Umm Emily." "Yes kagome." "How are we getting there?" ....... "Crap."  
  
Using author powers Emily teleported them all to the mall and gave Emily a credit card with all the money she needs (I love author powers don't you?)  
  
"Okay guys lets go shop for kick ass clothes!" patty said smiling, as she looked at the sign HOT TOPIC. As soon as they saw the store they ran in like fat ladies at a free sample cart.  
  
Ok this is what they got  
  
Inuyasha - 6 pair's of black shorts that come to the knee (dickies) a pair of black converse (size 16) and really sarcastic shirts that I will mention latter.  
  
Miroku -clothes were the same as inuyasha's only his shoes size was 15 and instead of sarcastic shirts he got shirt's that related you guessed it sex.  
  
Sango and patty- they were the same size so they got of its that they could share because it turned out patty had a fight with chuck (her mums boyfriend) and left the house to live at Emily 's for a while so they got 2 pairs of shorts like the boy's (one pair dark blue the other black) six pairs of black phat pants and they each got some good shirts  
  
Shippo didn't get anything because he could transform into a little boy with clothes.  
  
Kirara- spiked kitty collar with a flame charm.  
  
Emmy- bright blue color hair dye lime green phat pants orange converse size 6 in a half in men's and a hot pink shirt that said "I would love to have a battle of wits with you but you seem unarmed."  
  
Kagome- 6 Minnie Skirts black and cute little black shirts a pair of black converse umm a whip  
  
Now your probably thinking to yourself a whip why well at HOT TOPICE she was staring at inuyasha who was having a conversation about string with Emily when out of no ware a goth girl that worked there said "do you like him?" kagome just nodded with a sad smile and said "yes but I don't think he likes me." The girl smiled "here try this it got me hooked up with my boy and me and him a getting married soon." She said as she handed kagome a package. Kagome looked at it and grinned ear to ear. The box read HOW TO BE A DOMENATIC'S THE ART OF SEDUCTIOIN.  
  
Emily paid for all the stuff  
  
When they walked out they met up with shippo and matt who were at they toy store and came back with smiles ear to ear. "Kagome look I got a bayblade matt says it's like a top see." Shippo said while demonstrating the top. But as soon as the top hit the floor a big fat guy came and squashed it like a bug. Shippo's eyes got all watery and crap and started to bawl. " HEY SCREW YOU HIPPY!" Emily screamed at the fat guy who was eyeing kirara like she was a roasted turkey. "Are you talking to me little girl!"  
  
Thus begins the battle of the burn  
  
"No I was talken to yo mama yeah I was taken to you!"  
  
OHHHHHHH  
  
Fat Guy- "well at lest I have a mama and no two daddies!"  
  
OHHHHHHHHH  
  
"BRING IT ON BITCH!"  
  
OHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Fat Guy- "ITS ALREAD BEEN BROUGHTEN BITCH!"  
  
OHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
"YEAH BITCH I ALREADY PUT IT ON THE TABLE AND OPENED IT BITCH!"  
  
OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
That was it Emily had won the battle the fat guy looked at her and stared crying and wined for his mommy Shippo looked up at him and kicked in the shin and mumbled, "bitch."  
  
± at home ±  
  
Miroku and patty really hit it off and became fast friends. They had found out that there favorite song's were they same  
  
"Lets talk about sex baby Lets talk about you and me Lets talk about all the good things And the bad things Yeah yeah lets talk about sex."  
  
Shippo came up to Emily while the idiots were singing "Emily what's sex?"  
  
Everyone looked at shippo  
  
Emily had to think fast "ummm sex is when two people fight and call each others name and you should never disturb them when they are having sex or uhhhh they kill you." Everyone looked at Emily like she was on crack "ohhh because if that's sex inuyasha and kagome have sex all the time." Shippo said with a smile.  
  
A/N lol I loved this chapter my birthdays on the 6th and school is out soon weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!   
  
Please review! 


	4. Kagome tries out her gift

Disclaimer- my birthday was so fun oh and I don't own inuyasha  
  
Ch4 – Kagome tries out her "gift"  
  
If you saw inuyasha and kagome face's you would have sworn they were going to blow up. Sango and Miroku and Patty couldn't help it and started laughing on the spot. Shippo was just confused as ever so he and Matt took Kirara and Bubba into Matt's room. Matt knew Emily was in trouble because his sister had a problem of making bad things escalate into something worst so he and shippo went to play PS2, but just incase anything happened he locked the door.  
  
"Ehehehehe kids say the darnedest things." Emily said knowing her life on this stupid planet called earth was over so she did what every logical person does when they are about to be killed.  
  
She ran and hid  
  
In the bathroom  
  
"How stupid can I be I mean this is the first place a person look's!" Emily said while pounding her head in. she new inuyasha would find her in know time so she started writing out her will. "Should I leave Steve my...  
  
WHACK  
  
Emily's sentence was cut short because inuyasha started whacking at the door with his sword.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH" Emily screeched like a little schoolgirl "HERE'S INU!" inuyasha said in a murderess voice. The bathroom door cracked down right down the middle inuyasha had her right were he wanted her right were he wanted her. Backed into a corner.  
  
"Please don't lord inuyasha! Don't slay meeeee!" Inuyasha looked at her and burst out in laughter "HAHAHA YOU HAHAHA THOUGHT snort I WAS GONNA KILL YOU HAHAHA." Emily looked just as confused as shippo had a while ago. "YOU EVEN CALLED ME LORD INUYASHA." inuyasha said calming down he plopped down next to her. "So your not mad?" Emily said still scared "Oh I'm pissed with you but I'm not gonna kill you." He said staring at her "I just come up with something cruel and unusual to do to you later." He said smiling.  
  
"Crap" Emily said while looking down at her feet.  
  
During all the commotion kagome had snuck into Emily's room and opened up her gift she got from the girl from HOT TOPIC. Inside of the box was  
  
A pair of handcuffs A whip A leather cat suit that showed so much skin it looked like it came right out of Madonna's closet A pair of boots A gag Rope Blood red lipstick A blond wig And Kama Sutra (I think that's how its spelt)  
  
Kagome smiled to her self "this has to get his attention!" she said out loud skimming through the dirty book.  
  
Hours later  
  
"Hey Kag me and the others are going to CHUCKIE CHESSE do you and inuyasha wanna come Emily said, "Umm do you wanna go?" kagome asked inuyasha who was watching Grease. Inuyasha was zoned into the movie "beauty school drop out go back to what?" kagome looked at him annoyed "you me the others chuckie cheese do you wanna go?" "Isn't that were the all those little kids run bare foot, eat burnt pizza, and its louder then fuck?" inuyasha asked with the look of displeasure on his face. "Yes" Emily said slowly "oh gods NO that place sucks." Inuyasha said turning back to the TV. "Well I might as well stay here and make sure he doesn't break anything." Kagome said trying to look innocent. Apparently it worked on Emmy because well Emmy is pretty innocent in thinking (4 real I am something's go right over my head my friend Steve points it out all the time.) "Well have fun just don't burn anything accept that picture ewww." She said ask she walked out and locked the door.  
  
"Ummm hey kagome do you want to order something from ppv?" inuyasha asked as he was surfing the channels. "No lets just watch a movie in here." Kag said as walking to Emily's bedroom (a/n NO not my bedroom!) Inuyasha being his clueless self just fallowing her when he went in there his jaw dropped  
  
Kagome with blonde hair ruby red lips in a cat suit holding a whip "Inuyasha..." kagome said in a seductive voice "you're my bitch."  
  
Ok people listen now we all no inuyasha hasn't been with a women in like I don't know 50 years not counting those time's in the woods with Kikyou (icky) she you can just predicted what happened.  
  
He stood there and stared like a middle school boy who saw a girl naked for the first time.  
  
"Ka... Ka...Kagome?" he said stuttering. "Come on Inuyasha I don't bite...much." She said as she winked and seductively put her arms around him  
  
Yes finally I can put a cliffhanger! Haha tell me what you think 


	5. WHAT THE FORK

Ch 5

What the fork!

HAHAHAHAHAHA you think there HAHAHAHA yeah like I would let that happen!

**In the car**

Emily was driving...even though she was 14 she was driving. Miroku and Sango didn't know why you had to be an age to drive but soon they found out why.

4 hit cars a dead cat and a big cop chase later they arrived at Chuckie Cheese. Matt who lived with his sister was ok with the hole ordeal but the other's were ummm "WHAT THE FORK EMILY" Miroku, Sango, Patty and Shippo screamed together as they sat on a bench trying to breath. "Well lets just put that in the past and go in eat pizza till we explode and have a great time." Emily said still pissed from the cop asking why is there a 10 year old driving a car.

**At home**

"Kagome listen I like you but don't you think its kind of sudden?" Kagome looked so embarrassed (he doesn't want me...) she thought sadly "I'm sorry inuyasha" kagome said as she ran out the room. "Kagome wait!" he said but she just ran into matt's room and locked the door she was to humiliated to even look at him. She pulled off the wig and wiped her lipstick off and a tear slid down her cheek.

**Chuckie Cheese**

As soon as they walked through the door Shippo's eyes lit up "Oh my gods this place is so COOL!" he said happily as he and matt ran to the ball pit. Emily, Patty, Miroku, and Sango sat down at a booth. "Hmmm what's on the menu today." Emily said to her self as she looked at her choices. Patty looked at her annoyed "Emily you have two choices a crappy hot dog or burn pizza take a pick." Emily looked at Miroku and Sango "What do you guys want?" Both of there choices sounded bad I mean come on who wants to eat a dog inuyasha would be insulted so they both looked at each other and said "Pizza."

Matt and Shippo were having a wonderful time until they saw him...

**THE FAT GUY FROM THE MALL!**

They tried to run but the glutton saw the first and grabbed them. "So where's your bitchy big sister huh?" he said as he laughed. Matt tried not to pass out I mean the guys breath was kicken like a soccer team. "ICKKY here have a mint you need it more then I do." He said as he tossed the little mint down the black hole that was the fat man mouth. Shippo was scared and did the logical thing "HELP EMILY SANGO MIRROKU PATTY HELP!" Of course they came running over Emily gave him a cocky smirk (seems inuyasha is haven an affect on her huh – patty) "came back for more huh well come get some." The large man dropped the boy and waddled over to Emily and grabbed her and amazingly he ran to the tunnels and fit. "AHHHHH HELP INUYASHA!" Emily screamed as the fat guy go to the top of the tunnel thing and it looked like when King Kong took that girl at the top of the empire state building. "Emily looked down at everyone "Well don't just stand their help me!" they all scrambled into the tunnels a different openings hoping at least one would reach Emily.

**At Home**

"Inuyasha felt really bad for kagome and he was about to talk to her when he herd something it was really far away but he swore on his life he heard Emily screaming for him so are hero hanyou ran into the night going to save his new pain in the ass friend.

**Back a the hell hole**

"So what are you going to do to me deep fry me?" Emily said giving him a glare. "No I'm going to cook you rotisserie style. He said licking his lips. Emily looked scared shitless "holy shit dude I was joking." The man looked at her "Yeah well I'm not." Emily fainted

"Miroku wear are you?" Sango said she left so stupid that she was lost in this child's play thing she had already found patty matt and shippo all she had to was find

(GROPE GROPE)

Sango kick right behind her "Found ya."

Inuyasha crashed right through the doors and looked around suddenly a big mouse thing came and hugged him "Welcome to Chuckie cheese we hope you enjoy your time in the best place were a kid can be a kid!" Inuyasha just stared at the mouse thing and moved away.... Far far away. Inuyasha looked up and saw what he was looking for "EMILY ARE YOU OK?" but Emily had fainted and did not respond that's when inuyasha leapt up there and took out his famous sword "Give me the girl or I'll crave you like a Christmas Goose." (How does he know what Christmas is? –patty Stuff it – Emily)

The fat man looked at inuyasha then at the door "Until we meet again inuyasha." As he tossed Emily to inuyasha's feet and ran off into the city.

"Danm it" inuyasha said as the man left he looked down at Emily with annoyed glanced but then softened "come on you let's get you its just not are day huh." He said as he picked Emily up and jumped down. Everyone had come out of the tunnels all right accept Miroku. Patty looked at him "Wow what happened to you? You looked like you got kick all up in the face." Sango glared at Miroku "Right on the money." she said. Matt looked at his sister "Is she going to be ok?" he said worriedly "She'll be fine she just fainted." inuyasha said patting matt on the back. "Well Emily's worst fears are cannibalistic people and heights." Patty said "That and clowns.". Everyone looked at patty "WHAT ITS TRUE." She said. "Ok well im gonna take her home patty drive the car ok." Inuyasha said as he walked out the door. "Don't worry guys I'm a great driver." Patty said full of confidence. Matt looked at her dryly "ya well if you're a good driver then Michele Jackson's nose is real."


End file.
